


Untitled

by Grimelius



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimelius/pseuds/Grimelius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon from the Kink Meme</p><p>Prompt: Thigh High boots.</p><p>Finland comes home to find Sweden wearing thigh high leather boots and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Finland was exhausted. It had been one of those days that never ended, a day where even after working for hours it still felt as though he’d achieved nothing. By evening time, Finland couldn’t bear the sight of his desk still buried in papers, files, junk and not a few work proposals. It was time to go home and get some sleep before coming back tomorrow to continue the never ending battle.

Arriving home half an hour later, the only thing Finland wanted to see as he walked through the door was food, booze and Sweden though perhaps not in that order. But as he peered around the dark entrance way, it didn’t appear as though Sweden was home yet. There were no signs of activity on the first floor and the faint smell of food make Finland worry that he might have missed dinner but Sweden would have texted him if he needed to eat early so where was he?

Finland climbed the stairs to the second floor and saw the soft light coming out from under their bedroom door and frowned. It was too early for bed and he had wanted to at least spend some time with Sweden today before having to get some rest. He opened to door half intending to snap a little at Sweden but then caught sight of the figure on the bed illuminated by the bedside lamp and all thoughts and blood left his brain to pool in a very specific area.

He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. Finland moved closer and drank in the view of Sweden reclined on the pillows, his arms behind his head, eyes closed and glasses gone, completely naked except for a pair of black leather thigh high boots that clung to his legs like a second skin. His ankles were crossed and it only served to make his already long legs look even longer; an imposing yet stunning figure in repose.

Finland swallowed hard and yanked his coat off to drop it next to the bed then kicked off his shoes and socks. There was only one thing he wanted now and it involved a lot less clothing than he was currently wearing. The sounds woke Sweden up who’d been napping and when he saw Finland in the room, he sat up and made to get out of the bed.

“No! Don’t. Don’t move,” Finland ordered. “Just lay back down please?”

Sweden raised an eyebrow but complied, laying back on the bed but keeping his eyes on Finland who turned a little red but continued to shuck of clothes until he was down to his underwear.

“I want to look for a bit,” Finland murmured and he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, the mattress settling under his weight. He stared at Sweden, his gaze hot and heavy as he admired Sweden laid out for him. “This is incredible. You look incredible.”

He reached out and placed a hand on Sweden’s exposed thigh and ran it down his leg to glide over the leather and back up to rub the inside of his legs. Sweden reached down and covered Finland’s hand with his own. “Expected you home earlier. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Work was terrible,” Finland admitted. “But this definitely makes up for everything. Believe me.”

He leaned over and kissed Sweden who responded in full, kissing him back and pulling him closer until Finland almost fell on top of him. When they broke away, Finland sat back and pulled one of Sweden’s legs into his lap and ran his hands over his foot, up his calf and back down to the toes, caressing his leg through the leather and avoiding the sharp heel. They really were beautiful boots, glossy and brand new. They did appear to fit nicely though Finland was certain that they had not been designed with a huge Swedish man in mind.

He was distracted by Sweden pulling his leg free from Finland’s arms and ever so carefully, he slid his booted foot down the bulge in Finland’s underwear then gently hooked his toes under his balls and pressed up. Finland had to grit his teeth and try to suppress the urge to rip off his underwear and grind himself up against Sweden’s legs until he came and made a mess of the shoes.

“Any preference?” Finland asked breathlessly.

“You fuck me,” Sweden replied quietly. “Make me beg.”

A sly grin crossed Finland’s face and he pushed Sweden’s leg back to the bed. “ I could. But I don’t think I will.”

Sweden stared at him, surprised and Finland smirked.

“No, I’ve got a better idea. How about you fuck yourself and I sit here and watch. And do you afterwards of course,” Finland purred.

Sweden couldn’t repress the shudder of anticipation that ran through his body at the thought. “You’re going to have to grab some stuff for me though. Can’t walk in these boots,” he said, looking at the bureau where they stored their toys.

Finland burst out laughing. “Really Berwald. Are those women’s boots then?”

“Course.” replied Sweden. “I don’t think they make boots like this for men, at least not that I saw. Stilettos. Never again. I almost broke my neck walking from the closet.” 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Finland promised and Sweden wanted to get up and pull Finland into another kiss but he had already gotten up and was digging through a drawer for lube and a dildo. Eventually he found the one he wanted and moved back to the bed, offering up the objects to Sweden who took them and Finland moved back towards the foot of the bed and sat back, watching Sweden’s every move with heated eyes.

Sweden had already popped open the lube and had his fingers coated. He had large hands and made good use of them, slipping one, two then three fingers into himself and thrusting, spreading himself open for Finland’s gaze. His other hand was around his cock, gently teasing himself, not providing enough pressure to actually come, but putting everything into giving a good show. It didn’t take him long to replace his fingers with the dildo and seek out that spot that made his toes curl and his chest heave, the boots sliding across the covers as he tried to brace himself.

Finland at the foot of the bed, was feeling his restraint creak every time Sweden bucked his hips and moaned, the noises making the room so much hotter. His eyes were locked between Sweden’s thighs, loving the sight of Sweden pleasuring himself so thoroughly for him. It was beautiful but eventually it became too much for him to bear. He couldn’t wait anymore.

“New plan Sve,” Finland choked out and he flung himself onto Sweden, pushing his hand away from his cock and after a moment’s hesitation, he pulled the dildo out with a slick noise to hastily place on the bedside table. “I’m fucking you right now.”

Sweden’s response was to spread his legs even farther and nod, a hint of a smirk curling across his lips as if he was almost proud of himself. Finland didn’t need anymore convincing. Underwear was yanked off and he snatched for the lube and slathered some on his cock before tossing it who knew where. The height difference didn’t make it easy for him scramble between Sweden’s legs and haul them over his shoulder, forcing Sweden to practically bend in half but both of them were too eager to care.

If Finland had been able to, he would have paused to enjoy the sight of Sweden desperate for him, his beautiful legs over his shoulders, the black leather contrasting so well with his pale thighs and red cock and the flush that seemed to infuse his entire body.

Instead he lined up his cock and pushed into Sweden in one smooth motion, both of them grimacing with pleasure at the connection of their bodies. 

Finland didn’t wait to move, wrapping his arms around Sweden’s thighs to get a better grip, allowing him to set a hard pace, making Sweden throw his head back and moan, adding to the sounds of Finland’s heavy breathing and the slide of his cock.

Neither were going to last long so Finland threw himself into it, almost heedless of Sweden’s pleasure except that he did sort of try to aim for that certain spot but more than anything he wanted to fuck Sweden into the bed, rub him raw and make him scream for wearing those gorgeous boots. Sweden reached down and tried to grab at his cock again, but Finland shook his head no and pushed deeper, signaling to him to stop. Sweden huffed but obeyed, digging one hand into the covers, the other clenched into a fist that he crushed into his collarbone and pressed back under the blissful onslaught. Far too soon, the heat and tightness of Sweden, his smell, his bulk, his voice was too much for Finland and the waves of pleasure were overwhelming him. He dug his fingers into the leather and buried himself into Sweden and came hard, cursing softly as his body and mind turned itself inside out.

For a second, Finland held himself there and pressed his face into the black leather, eyes closed and mind blank but Sweden shifted against his shoulder and he came back to see his lover looking at him with desperate eyes, his cock hot and heavy between his legs, arms still tightly held to the sides, shaking slightly. Quickly, Finland shifted Sweden’s legs from his shoulders and pulled out, dragging out a soft moan and sunk down between his thighs to take his cock into his mouth and bring him to completion, teasing and licking until Sweden put his hands onto his head weakly trying to knock him away, overwhelmed.

All the exhaustion that Finland had felt suddenly came rushing back as the air cooled around them and he wanted nothing more than to curl up to Sweden and refuse to move for the next few years. Instead he carefully extricated himself from Sweden’s legs and crawled to his side to flop down on the bed, snuggling close and running his hand up and down his chest, eager to give a sweeter touch after being rough. Eventually Sweden’s breathing came back under his control and he reached out to take Finland’s hand in his own.

“Berwald?” Finland asked quietly. “How did you know that I liked thigh high boots?”

“Saw your search history on the computer. Saw you looking at those models and stuff. So I decided to surprise you,” Sweden mumbled, tired. “It worked I assume.”

Finland chuckled and burrowed closer, tucking himself under his chin and wrapping his arms around Sweden’s chest. “It did surprise me. And I like them a lot.”

“You can borrow them if you want to sometime, wouldn’t be surprised if they fit you better,” Sweden offered, ulterior motive blatantly obvious.

“I just might have to take you up on that.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit out of practice writing but I hope it was pretty smooth nonetheless. These two are such cutie-patooties.


End file.
